This invention relates to an underwater vehicle, and more particularly relates to a retrieving material using an underwater vehicle.
Numerous designs of underwater vehicles have been used over many decades for autonomous and remotely operated operations. For many tasks, material is to be retrieved or collected by the underwater vehicle. Various types of approaches have been used for retrieving of material. Perhaps the most common retrieval mechanism uses an articulated arm or arms, often using various forms of controllable grippers at the ends of the arms.